Misty Herizons
by Silvermoon of Windclan
Summary: I never wanted to be chosen, I never wanted to be different, but it was always my destiny to go on this quest, it was my destiny to save my clan, and most of all, my family. (Rated T) (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the warrior books!)


A cold leafbare wind blew silently trough the air, only stopping to Russel the crisp colorful leaves. The breeze suddenly grew stronger into a gust and gently ripped a small golden leaf from its snug position on its branch. The leaf fluttered down and settled onto a cold, smooth stone. But The wind seemed to have other plans for the fragile golden object and disapproved of the small leave' s position on the stone and began to blow it further along the ground into a large open area filled with different sized rocks, some smooth others rigid and sharp. The wind blew the leaf across the rocks and into a river, which the golden leaf was soon carried away by the shimmering silver river as it reflected the large full moon.

The river flowed smoothly down its course, only a few ripples bounced of several strange rocks near the river bank.

A loud yowl rang trough the cold silence as cat like shapes flung themselves out into the open quarry.

Another yowl rang through the air as the strange rocks emerged, showing they were no where close to rocks they were cats, the cats surged forward though the water and climbed onto the shore, not even stopping to shake there wet fur they lept into the battlefield.

Agonizing yowls and shrieks filled the once peaceful silence, as cats clawed unmercifully at each other's pelts.

One yowl seemed to ring out far above the others, the sound came from a small black she-cat who was pinned down by a large ginger Tom, who's dark amber eyes were gleaming with pure hatred as her clawed her fiercely in the side.

The black she-cat cried out in pain as the Tom clamped onto hind leg and flung her backwards.

The she-cat hissed in pain as she slammed violently into a large pillar shaped rock.

She fell still as the Tom raced forward, hatred sill burned like fire in his cold eyes. He was about to give the killing blow, as he razed his paw, then all of the sudden his paw faltered, his eyes became a bright Amber, all signs of hatred gone. He gasped at what he had done to the small shecat.

"Finchflight!" He yowled in agony and he stood next to the she-cat gasping at her broken shape laying of the stones.

The she-cat slowly lifted her head, her green eyes blazed, their light was slowly beginning to fade, their depths were full of no hate, fury or even pain, they were full with deep regret and sorrow.

"Troutclaw," Finchflight purred, but the purr seemed to get stuck in her throat, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Finchflight," Troutclaw whispered, his mew distressed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know Troutclaw." Finchflight rasped, her breaths were now coming in short gasps.

"Finchflight, I couldn't control my self," Troutclaw mewed, in horror as her looked at his Blood stained paws, "the Dark forest, they changed me, this would of never happened if it wasn't for me!"

"Troutclaw, if it wasn't for you I would have never been happy, I was alone, but then I found you, you saved me." She mewed, her breaths getting slower by the second, as cats still battled around then.

"But, Finchflight I did this," he yowled in distress, "I-I-I did this!"

Finchflight purred, but it ended in a cough, "I don't care who did, I just want to be wanted to be with you when I left, I only ask one thing…"

A loud screech filled the air, "Riverclan retreat!"

Troutclaw ignored the yowl as he stood at his previous mate's side.

"Take care of our kits." Finchflight coughed.

"Kits?" Troutclaw mewed in surprise.

"I had them one sunrises ago." She shuddered as the words came out.

"I never knew… wait they sent you too battle, when you just kitted!" His hiss sounding outraged, but at the same time horrified.

"Troutclaw!" A cat began calling his name.

"Take care of them..." she whispered as her head dropped onto the cold lifeless stone.

"I will." he promised her dully, and dashed off to join his clanmates back in there territory.

He soon was out of sight sprinting off to his camp along with his fellow clanmates.

* * *

><p><strong>Briarheart' s Pro:<strong>

"We did it," Briarheart mewed proudly as the last Riverclan cat vanished out of sight, "Sunrocks is ours!"

Briarheart turned to survey her clanmates, most were tending to there winds or bragging about how they clawed a cat. But still her green eyes flickered across the battle field, counting every cat she looked upon, but one cat seemed to be missing, although the name didn't seem to appear in her mind at that moment. After pondering the thought for a few seconds, the name struck her,

"Finchflight.." She whispered, she began scanning the shadows looking for her friend, but worse, her sister.

Then she saw it, a small black lump laying limp next to a large rock, unknowing ignored by many eyes. Although One cat sat alone by the black figure, her sister's head was dipped low, eyes starring blankly at the cold stone.

_"No... it can't be..." She _willed her mind silently, although Briarheart seemed to realize that this was far from the truth. She quickly got to her feet and began running forwards towards the black figure and her sister, that stood alone besides it.

Her pelt brushed by her clanmates as she dashed forwards gaining on her target, as she neared her destination she came to a immediate stop.

Briarheart knew this figure, a figure of a friend... a queen.

"No!" She yowled and rushed forward, but her sisters paw shot out to stop her.

"Shes gone..." Her sister's mew was soft, but no emotion showed trough.

"How did this happen!" Briarheart whispered, "She was too be at camp!"

"Shes a warrior Briarheart, she needed to come..."

"No!" she yowled her mew spiting the air. "She cant die save her! Your our medicinecat!"

"There is nothing I can d-"

"Save her! Save her Emberlight!"

"I-I can't, I'm sorry." Emberlight mewed gilt began to seep into her voice.

"Then why are you here!" Briarheart spat and turned on her sister. "If you cant save her, your worth nothing!"

Emberlight stepped back at her sisters words, her paws swaying under her, "I'm sorry." she mewed barely, but louder then a whisper.

"No you could have saved her! You could have kept her from danger!"

"Briarheart!" A mew stopped her in her tracks.

"Shes gone, don't blame Emberlight she tried to help her, but It was to late." The voice stated, Briarlight turned to growl at the speaker, but stopped once she saw who it was.

"Lionstar... I-I"

"Don't stutter, I know its hard but no one could save her, shes with Starclan now." The wise mew of her leader echoed through her head.

"What about her kits?" Briarheart mewed her voice cracked with emotion.

"They will be taken care of." Lionstar mewed.

"Shes still gone, my friend, just gone.."

**BOOM DONE!**

**Sorry it took so long guys, I have been VERY VERY BUSY with school so I apologize,**

**anyways I hope you all enjoyed, again sorry I was so late with the story I should update within this week so ya! Um, also sorry if it sounded a little like the first warriors book, that was NOT meaningful it just happened! :)**

**So please review, follow and favorite!**

**Thanks! See ya!**


End file.
